ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Users Challenge Season 2
After a successful first season of TUC, we decided to start all over! A spot opened up for a user to have a higher position. All of the details aren't available at the moment, because this season will be a little different than last. Season One's winner, Nasia is now a judge along with Tyler and Joey. Do you have what it takes to be the best user? Teams will be arranged. That's right! This season you will be competing together in groups. No, you cannot pick you you want on your team. It will be at random. The winning team of each competition will be safe for that week. Others are at risk of being eliminated. Cast The hosts are Nasia Artist, Joey De Rijk, and Tyler King. Rules * No fighting. * When voting you must not be bias as much as possible, you must choose who you think is a better fit. * Never say: "... will win the challenge/assignment" or "I'm sure I'll be out" or something like that. * Never question the judges decessions, this can work against you. Progress IN The contestant recieved a low amount of votes, and therefore was safe from elimination. WIN The contestant won the weeks challenge, and therefore was safe from elimination. SAVED The contestant was saved by the winner, and was not at risk of eliminations. RISK The contestant was in the bottom 2 and was not eliminated. OUT The contestant was in eliminated. These color codes below will only be used for the saved section of the chart. OUT The contestant was saved by one judge, but was ultimatly eliminated. Challenges =Episode One= Challenge This is your challenge. Make a funny chat moment. At least ONE judge has to be online to see your moment and to screenshot it. It can be about ANYTHING! Random is best. Don't try too hard to be funny, it wont work. If you don't come up with a way to make the judges laugh, you wont be in the vote. You will not have a chance of winning the assignment and will be placed as low. The winner's chat moment will be posted HERE Good luck! Results Okay, this challenge is over. There's no easy way to say it, everyone sucked very much. So this episode there's no winner, everyone is at risk. After voting in a survey, the bottom two resulted in Mark and Shan. Nasia and Tyler decided to save Mark, Joey saved Shan. Shan was therefore eliminated from the competition. =Episode Two= The Teams * The Temptations: Manuel, Mark, Tom * The Olympians: Andrew, Delilah, Mau Challenge Tyler: 'This round your challenge is to find the answer to find the answer to this question: What is my second favorite animal? Now I am looking for a specific answer. I know it sounds stupid, but I placed the answer on a random wiki. Now I left a chain of hints on other wikis (tyler's profile page) You have to use each hint to find the next wiki. The first team to tell me the answer wins. btw the hint to find the first wiki is: Every Rose has it's THORNS even if it's just a game. The winning team must deliberate and send one person from their own team and one from the opposing team to be up for elimination. Results After a lot of searching and misunderstanding, the Temptations team has found the answer on the Hunger Games wikia: Catrol Vancliechin. The team has decided to send Mark and Mau to the bottom two. Both Nasia and Joey saved Mau from the bottom, so Tyler didn't need to vote anymore. This however means that Mark is sadly eliminated from the competition. =Episode Three= Challenge Nasia: Here's the 3rd challenge. Oh wait, it's already been completed >:) Tyler: That's right, we already did the assignment without you guys knowing. Nasia: Remember when we asked each one of you in pm "who do you dislike the most on the wiki and why?" well that was a TRICK QUESTION. You were expected to say something on the lines of "I don't dislike anyone on this wiki" Or "I get along with everyone." An except-able answer would have also been something like "I have my ups and downs with some users here, but at the end of the day we are all a family." Being a part of the wiki team, you can't spread hate here >:O Joey: To be completely honest, i have no idea who the winner of the assignment is going to be. Nasia: & the team situation is throwing me off *eye points to tyler* Tyler: Sorry, i'll come up with something. ---- Nasia: The person who did the worst in the challenge was, Manuela. (if you want to know why we will talk in pm.) So you are at risk this week. Joey: Once again, no one is the winner of the challenge. Nasia: I think we should just take off "win" from the key, since no one is winning anything ;) Joey: Now we vote. Select someone to face-off with Manuel. =Episode 4= Challenge New challenge. Remember last season? "Write a Haiku" This is the same thing, but we are giving you guys a theme. The theme= SUPER BOWL GO Nasia: Ok, so here's the deal. That Superbowl challenge was a no-no. It was a distraction to keep you focused off of the real challenge. That's right. It wasn't really fair to make 2 of the contestants do that assignment since they don't really know anything about the Superbowl. So we had a '''back-up plan. ' Just a few minutes ago, i noticed every one of the contestants were online. With no one else. Just us 5. Perfect timing for my plan. Remember that clown guy? The guy who liked the clowns? Yea, that was your challenge. Having 2 accounts is against the rules, but this was a needed challenge that Tyler and i thought of. Your goal was to be nice, friendly, welcoming to the newbie. '''You weren't. '''Many times, you guys repeatedly asked me to kick him. Ban him. You kept being mean. It doesn't matter if the person may not talk much, you guys were just terrible. A chat-mod '''cannot '''kick every new person who comes on. Just because they randomly find our wiki and wasn't invited, you can't get rid of them out of no where. I also kept record from the other day. The "giraffe person" or whatever. No, that wasn't me and to be honest i have no idea who that was. But 2 of you already failed at that moment. Now, i will announce the person who did the best. The person who did not once ask me to kick them. Even though they probably felt uncomfortable around the newbies, they hardly said anything that wasn't fair. Tom. Congratulations. You win this challenge. OOPS i forgot to add something. You guys accused mr clown for being manuel. Thats one of the main reasons you wanted to kick him. INNOCENT UNTIL PROVEN GUILTY. *eye points to andrew* =Episode 5= Challenge Nasia: Let me start by congratulating our final 3. This is the '''biggest challenge yet. You 3, will be creating................ *Drumroll* A CAMPAIGN! Wooooooooooo! Fun right? Task: # Create a page # Name it "name here Campaign!" Ex - Nasia's Campaign! # Start by giving yourself some points. Say the reasons why you should become chat-mod. # Post pictures and decorations of any type! Make it presentable! # Use your charm to impress the judges # You can add any type of info you want # You can even add a trivia section about you! # Make it seem like you are presenting this page to a bunch of people you don't know and they are rating you based on your presentation. # If you want bash other contestants. Just like a real election. The page will be scored by the following rubric: *Reasons why you should win TUC *What makes you the best candidate *Overall appearance of page *Fun facts *Creativity Scores range from A-F in each category Pretend you are running for president! You can even give reasons why you're a better fit than your opponents! Do NOT post your page here! Work on it at another wiki, possibly one you created yourself. Others will be able to steal your ideas! On the day of presenting, thats when you will copy it here. Have fun! Results * Delilah's Campaign * Tom's Campaign Category:Finished Competitions